Slender Man
|origin = Something Awful forums |occupation = Paranormal entity |powers/abilities = |weapons/tools = Tentacle-like appendages Tree branches Pages |goals = Kill everyone who opposes him. Abduct and kill children. Bring evil and darkness to the world. }} Slender Man is a paranormal humanoid entity, often considered among the most iconic and famous Creepypasta villains to date, being featured in countless memes, fan-works, video games, and films. History Slender Man was created by by Eric "Victor Surge" Knudsen in 2009 on a paranormal Photoshop contest thread in the Something Awful Internet forum. The black-and-white image was simply titled "The Slender Man" and featured a tall, faceless humanoid following a group of children, with the captions "We didn't want to go, we didn't want to kill them, but its persistent silence and outstretched arms horrified and comforted us at the same time..." and "One of two recovered photographs from the Stirling City Library blaze. Notable for being taken the day which fourteen children vanished and for what is referred to as “The Slender Man”. Deformities cited as film defects by officials. Fire at library occurred one week later. Actual photograph confiscated as evidence." Slender Man is popularly viewed as a sort of malevolent demon that abducts and psychologically traumatizes people, particularly children. Though what he does with them is unknown, it is speculated he kills them or takes them to another dimension. In some versions of the legend, he will impale captured victims on tree branches and save them for later skinning and consumption. It is widely considered that his "faceless pale man in a suit" persona is really a smaller form and that his true form is beyond comprehension for mortals. It is also thought that he may have a long-term (possibly cataclysmic) goal in mind, but this is specifically uncertain. Slender Man's motivations vary depending on version, but the original has him as a misanthropic monster that despises humanity and takes great pleasure in sadistically torturing them before devouring them; when he is not feeding, he simply likes to torture and kill. Slender Man's history and biography are mostly dependent on the adaptation. Biography Ancient History Believers in the Slender Man tie his appearances in with many other legends around the world, including; Fear Dubh (or, The Dark Man) in Scotland, the Dutch Takkenmann (Branch Man), the minor Egyptian death god Gorr' Rylaehotep, and the German legend of Der Großmann or Der Grosse Mann (the Tall Man). The earliest argued reference to the legend is within the cave paintings found in the Serr da Capivara National Park in the Northeast of Brazil, which is believed to date from as far back as 9,000 BC. These paintings show a strangely elongated character leading a child by the hand, but make no reference to the extra appendages. The next known possible reference to the Slender Man comes from around 3,100 BC in lower Egypt, with references to the "Thief of the Gods" or the "Thief of Kuk" becoming commonplace during the reign of Pharaoh Wazner. Hieroglyphic carvings representing the Thief were found in the pharaoh's tomb, who was rumored to have had some kind of encounter with the entity. The carvings resemble a strange figure with multiple upper limbs, one that has never been found in any other hieroglyphic language. Slender Man's most infamous historical connection is that of the art piece known as "Der Ritter", made in 1540. It puzzled historians in the 1880s due to the being on the right hardly resembling anything in nature, which was highly unusual odd for such a realistic carving of its time. Stranger yet, "Der Ritter" translates from German as "The Knight". While the focus is clearly on the bizarre being, some speculate the human character is the real monster and the creature is attacking merely in self-defense. The true symbolism of the artwork has never been discovered. The picture is highly associated with Slender Man due to the similarities. Sightings Stirling City, Butte County, California was an apparent hot spot for Slender Man activity during the mid-1980s. It is rumored the day this photo was taken, fourteen children were reported missing. Following the 1986 Stirling City Library fire, a small number of photographs were recovered. One had been taken only a week earlier on June 1, 1986, the date the fourteen children are said to have disappeared, followed less than 2 weeks later by the disappearance of the photographer, Mary Thomas. Some theorists claim the figure on the left in the photo is the Slender Man, although officials have stated the apparent extra appendages on the character can be dismissed as film defects. At least one child did in fact vanish. 5 months later, the body of one of 4-year-old Joseph Pertman was found in the Great Swamp Nature Preserve in Kingston Falls, New Jersey. Deputy Sheriff Jim Stolz told reporters from the Associated Press that the body was still in early stages of decay, indicating that he was alive for at least four months after his disappearance. It was also reported that the body was found in a state of "bizarre contortion", although the cause of death was never officially established. On April 21, 1987, the Stirling City Post ran a story regarding a rash of animal mutilations in Stirling City, that the Butte County Animal Control Department were attributing to coyotes. As many as nine dogs and cats had gone missing since January and had been found in various states of decay. Many of the pets had been disemboweled or otherwise seriously mutilated. Animal Control Officer Joel Driscol was quoted as saying the wounds were "unusually precise" and that it was "rare that a wild animal would leave so much of the carcass uneaten". Also quoted in the story was a local man, David Elkins, who was the owner of the latest victim - a cat that had been disemboweled and mutilated. 82 days later on July 12, 1987, police were called to the Elkins' residence in Stirling by David Elkins, who had reported that his 8-year-old daughter Katrina had gone missing. The only possible witness to the disappearance was Katrina's 10-year-old sister Alice, with whom she shared a bedroom. SCPD Sergeant William Hohne reported the last time Alice saw her sister, she was outside the window "hugging the tall man". According to further statements by Alice, over the previous weeks, a man had been coming to the girls' bedroom window at night, where he would tap on the glass, "make faces", and watch the girls. However, police investigators initially dismiss the account as a dream, as the bedroom window was on their house's second story with no support beneath it. Alberta disappearances 2009 21 years later on January 10, 2009, three skiers - Amanda Fischer, Douglas Bellanger, and Natasha Pierce - disappeared from their cabin in the Mica Mountains Resort, Jasper, Alberta. A day earlier, another friend, Thomas Chambers, left the party to return to Calgary, apparently due to health concerns. He was questioned by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police following the disappearances and allegedly informed them he had left due to recurring nightmares featuring a tall man in black peering into the cabin windows at night. Investigators confirmed they had ruled Chambers out as a possible suspect, but considered him a key witness. A source within RCMP, who spoke on condition of anonymity, revealed to the Calgary Sun that officers had confiscated a digital camera and a camcorder at the time of the interview, which were never returned. However, RCMP were unable to question Chambers further, as he vanished on January 21. His home was found ransacked that morning; he was never found. RCMP and Park's Officials commenced a month-long search, culminating in the discovery of Amanda Fischer's remains high in a tree, in a severely contorted condition. Bellanger, Pierce, and Chambers remain missing. Powers and Abilities The Slender Man possesses a highly varied arsenal of supernatural powers and abilities. He is immortal, having lived for at least 11,000 years without end, and any wounds inflicted on him instantly heal. Detrimental contaminants such as disease, pathogen, viruses, and bacteria are harmless to Slender Man, and he is also unaffected by poisons/toxins/venom, allergen, alcohol, drugs, and radiation. Slender Man also seems to be immune to fire. He can modify and warp reality itself through various means. The Slender Man's primary means of movement (although he sometimes crawls on his tendrils, or, far less commonly, walks on his two legs) is through teleportation (teleporting others or matter is not out of the question either), or through Slender Walking. The latter technique involves altering quantum mechanics and makes him omnipresent until locked in one place when someone sees him. Looking at the Slender Man causes several negative effects, such as pain, disease, nausea, and technological disruption, although he can seemingly manually turn this "on" and "off" for certain situations. He can also move himself and others through time. Slender Man can apply a deadly disease to victims known as the Slender Sickness. Effects include nosebleeds, nausea, amnesia, mental/emotional instability, diarrhea, puking, and constant pain. Slender Man's aura can also apply sleeplessness/insomnia and the effects of contaminants like alcohol, drugs, and venom. Slender Man can create limitless manifestations, avatars, and copies of itself across existence, allowing him to track down multiple victims at once, torment a single victim or a group of adjacent victims or pop up in other worlds, timelines and time periods for no reason. Slender Man can also manipulate his own perceptibility; such as turning himself invisible for some or everyone, being only perceivable if certain conditions are met or only appearing to certain groups or individuals. His mere presence can alter the temperature to his likeness, too, and he can emit radiation - usually Sigma radiation - for various effects. Not even in one's dreams is one safe from the dark messiah, as Slender Man can freely enter and edit the dreams of others, as well as communicate with them telepathically. Or he can downright make victims his slaves through hypnosis, convince them of his supposed goodwill through indoctrination and brainwashing or make them do his bidding using mind control, or even adjusting or wiping their memories, controlling their emotions and feelings, creating illusions - sometimes physical illusions that can interact with the real world - and make others suffer hallucinations or fetal organs. Victims that are under Slender Man's control or influence are usually referred to as Proxies. These are usually given special abilities by Slender Man; usually enhanced physical characteristics and a regenerative healing factor, but some are given superpowers, like The Observer who was bestowed with the power to warp space-time, apply diseases, possess others and modify technology. Most Proxies can also cast illusions. Slender Man can turn intangible to phase through surfaces. In addition to just his two arms, Slender Man can generate himself far more appendages; including more arms but also tentacles, tendrils, spider legs, and petiole. He can also place hands on them. These appendages are exceptionally strong and can be turned into spears that can stab through reinforced metal. They can even crack space-time itself. The entity can freely modify his body and change form, shape and size. He can flawlessly mimic voices as well as receive the abilities of anything he turns into, and the memories of any individual he turns into. Slender Man can also turn his suit into armor, and somehow even into a tree. A form of Slender Man has commonly attained is a multi-armed skeleton. In addition to himself, Slender Man can even transform others; he can turn people into the fog with but a gesture, or mutate people or turn them into Proxies. Slender Man's primary offensive abilities include pyrokinesis (normal, green and blue flames), and immunity to it, electrokinesis, umbrakinesis, green, explosive energy blasts, streams of water that can flood the town. Earthquakes and manipulation of the weather, such as to make it rain, snow, hail or storm, to have lightning strike down or to conjure up gusts of wind. Slender Man can also use telekinesis to move objects with his mind alone and make others cough up blood. Using technopathy, Slender Man can take control of technology. He can also possess others. Some of Slender Man's "helpful" abilities include prolonging death, reducing pain, resurrecting the dead and applying morphine with his stare or a gesture. More complicated abilities of Slender Man include space and time manipulation, the ability to alter time perception by shunting others through a private dimension, probability manipulation, causality and the ability to create and modify custom worlds of his own, including mirror worlds. Slender Man's single most powerful ability is to cause the Dimensional Bleeding which is an event that leeches off universes and dimensions, distorting and disrupting them and potentially even causing its destruction. The above abilities have been derived from various works, sources, and authors - the fact that anyone can give their own spin to the character makes Slender Man a highly inconsistent character. Some authors give Slender Man additional abilities or leave some of his powers away; as such, there is no "official canon" Slender Man. Therefore, a composite template has been utilized for these abilities, drawing from various sources that cannot be confirmed, neither debunked as part of the continuity. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Film Villains Category:Webseries Villains